One Small Problem
by BlueBeam246
Summary: Pitch was furious when he was defeated by Jack Frost, but his revenge doesn't quite go as planned. Instead of wiping the Spirit of Winter from the face of the earth, he just created one 'small' problem for the guardians. Will they be able to return Jack to normal? or is he stuck the size of a pencil forever!
1. The problem is created

_This is set roughly 1 year after the movie, so Sophie can talk a bit better and Jamie and Jack have gotten to know each other better_

* * *

Jack laughed as the wind tossed playfully through the air. He sped through the air, heading back to Burgess after a long summer. He glided over the clouds and flipped joyfully, laughing. He approached the small town and let a light snowfall begin. He flew over his lake, but froze when a shadow was cast over him. He turned and saw a cloud of black sand.

He gasped and flew backwards, but the sand rushed at him and pinned his arms to his sides, trapping him. Pitch stood on the cloud and laughed. "You are so predictable Frost, always returning to the same pathetic town, visiting the same stupid children." Pitch mocked. Jack heard shouting from the forest below him, signaling Jamie's arrival.

"Jack! I saw the snow! Where are you?" Jamie called from the ground. "You will not hurt him!" Jack shouted, shooting ice at the cloud the was holding Pitch aloft, causing him to begin to fall, forcing him to release Jack so he could use that sand to fly. "And, who will stop me once you're gone!" Pitch growled, shooting more sand at Jack and covering him in darkness. Jack shot ice at random, but the sand just moved out of the way and filled back in, leaving him trapped.

He felt the sand pressing in on him, and he felt sharp pains all throughout his body, then it was gone. He fell through the air, fighting off unconsciousness and hit the ground hard, but something felt off. He knew the snow was only just starting, so there shouldn't be much, but he was almost completely submerged. He heard a loud thud next to him and scrambled backwards when he saw the huge stick land next to him.

He was even more confused when he realized everything else seemed much too big. He stood up and walked to the large stick and gasped when he realized it was his staff. "Oh my god, what happened! How did my staff get so big!" He exclaimed. He laid his hand on the worn wood and was surprised again when it began the shrink. He watched, amazed, as it shrunk down so it was again the correct size for him, then he heard footsteps and fell backwards as a very familiar boot landed right next to him.

Jamie stood over Jack and looked at where his staff had seemingly disappeared. "What…" Jamie said, puzzled, as he looked at the indent in the snow. "I just saw his staff here…" He continued, looking around in confusion. "Jamie! I'm down here! Hey!" Jack shouted, trying to get the child's attention. He groaned when he realized Jamie couldn't hear him. He flew up in front of him and hovered a little ways in front of Jamie's nose so Jamie could hopefully see him.

Jamie squinted at him, but then gasped as he realized what he was seeing. "Jack? What happened?" Jamie said, falling over to sit in the snow. Jack shrugged as he landed on Jamie's knee. "I was ambushed by Pitch right before you showed up, and when you got here, we fought, but then I was surrounded by the sand and this happened." He explained. Jamie looked at him in confusion. "I can barely hear you, did you say Pitch did this?" Jack nodded, then almost toppled off of Jamie's knee when he was suddenly dizzy.

He fell onto his knees and clutched his head. "Jack! Are you ok?" Jamie asked, concerned. Jack just tried to wave him off, but Jamie didn't believe him. He picked up a protesting Jack and started heading back to his house. "You are not ok! We have to find a way to contact the other guardians." Jamie said, as he hurried through the forest, setting Jack on his shoulder so he could hear the young guardian better. "Really Jamie, i'm fine, just tired and dizzy." Jack said, grabbing onto the fabric of Jamie's Jacket as he ran home.

He ran through the door and headed upstairs to his room, telling his mom there still wasn't enough snow to play much as he went. He only stopped when he finally ran into the room and shut the door. He picked up Jack again, and Jack didn't have the energy to complain anymore, he just wanted to find a cold place to curl up and sleep. "Jack, how am I supposed to contact the others? It's not like I can just send them a letter." Jamie asked, realizing the flaw in his plan. Jack smiled at that. "Actually, you can. I need you to write a letter to Santa."

Jamie finished writing and addressing the letter when he looked over and saw Jack had fallen asleep on his desk. Jamie smiled and gently picked the Guardian of fun up, moving towards the window. He set the spirit down on the window sill and slightly opened the window, allowing a cool breeze to slip through. Jack smiled in his sleep and rolled over, closer to the source of the breeze.

Jamie sent the letter and stumbled back to his room, it was getting late. He didn't even see Sophie until he bumped into her. "Jamie? Is Jack here? There snow." She said excited. "Um, yea, he's here. We can see him in the morning, ok Soph?" He said. She squealed in excitement and hugged him. "Yay! Jack-Jacks here!" She said, then ran off. "So, she's excited." Jamie heard a voice from his shoulder. He jumped and looked over, seeing Jack sitting casually on the edge of his shoulder. "Jack! Don't do that!" Jamie whispered, going back into his room and shutting the door.

Jack felt a little better after the nap he took, but was still slightly dizzy, and had begun to feel a small headache starting. He sat on Jaime's pillow, explaining exactly what happened to him. Jamie was laying down looking at the ceiling, looking towards him occasionally. "So do you know what happened to Pitch? Why did he leave?" Jamie asked once Jack was done, turning towards him. Jack had to scoot back on the pillow to avoid falling towards Jamie. "No, I didn't see, and I have no idea why he left. Maybe this was part of his plan." Jack said thoughtfully. "And I almost stepped on you!" Jamie said, remembering. "But you didn't, so it's all good. It takes more than that to hurt a spirit anyway." Jack said with a smile.

Jamie was relieved, but was too tired to think about it anymore. "Why don't you go to bed Kiddo. We can talk more in the morning." Jack said. Jamie nodded, careful to not move the pillow to much, then he turned over and fell asleep

Jamie woke up to feel something cold in his hands. Then he felt something pushing on them, like it was trying to get out. He suddenly remembered Jack and quickly sat up and opened his hands. Jack flew out the second the opening was big enough, Then he collapsed onto the blankets. "Jack! Are you ok? What happened?" Jamie said, looking carefully at the guardian of fun. Jack pushed himself up and glared halfheartedly at him. "I guess you decided to use me as a teddy bear last night. I've been trying to get out for hours, but didn't want to shoot you with ice. I was tempted though, it got really hot in there." He said, flopping back down dramatically.

Sophie ran into the room and jumped towards the bed. Jack saw and barely rolled out the way before she landed on him, but it still sent him flying. He steadied himself in the air and started laughing as Sophie jumped on Jamie. "Outside! Let's see Jack-Jack!" Jamie was laughing at his little sister's enthusiasm. "I don't think we have to outside to see Jack." Jamie said, then looked around for Jack, not realizing he was sitting on Jamie's shoulder. "Oh, i'm not so sure about that, I mean that Jack is pretty sneaky." Jack said to Jamie then laughed and flew to the window as Jamie started looking around.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it have taken this long to post anything! I've been really busy because school starts in a few days. I just got back from a vacation and saw this movie, and I really wanted to write a story for it. I looked around and didn't see many like this, so I wanted to create some! Please give any feedback and I will try to post weekly!**_

 _ **BB out!**_


	2. The Nightmares begin

He reached the window right before his headache spiked. He landed on his side on the window sill, feeling sand crawl up his skin and it seemed to choke him, squeezing all the air out of him. he was plunged into his last memory before he died. He looked up and began to panic when the moon was nowhere to be seen. He kicked and struggled in the freezing water, becoming disoriented quickly. Suddenly he felt warmth underneath him and it seemed to drag him out of the memory.

Jack gasped for air and quickly looked around. There was no water, and the warmth was from Jamie's hands, but it was no longer comforting, but almost burned. He leapt into the air and flew to the cold window, leaning up against it as he sunk down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was still shaking from the vision when Jamie slowly approached him, kneeling down by the window.

"Jack? Are you ok?" He asked quietly. Jack nodded silently, then looked up to see two pairs of eyes uncomfortably close. One brown, one green. He pulled his legs in tighter and focused on calming back down by taking slow deep breaths.

Jamie noticed and gently pulled Sophie away to give the Spirit some space. He gave a sigh of relieve when he could hear the soft sound of sleigh bells approaching quickly. Jack looked up at the sound too and hesitantly stood, but then fell back against the glass. He couldn't bring himself to stay standing, he was still weak from the exhausting terror of the memory.

Jamie grabbed his coat and threw on his boots then ran back to his room. He saw Jack try to stand, but collapse back against the window. He slowly approached and Jack looked up at him. He could tell the spirit was tired and he nodded to Jamie, allowing the boy to pick him up. Jack didn't even have enough energy to look up as he was carried in Jamie's open palm to the cold outside air. He saw the Sleigh bounce to a stop and Tooth was the first one to fly out. She rushed over to Jamie and Sophie, then looked around in confusion when she didn't see Jack.

"Wheres Jack, I heard- Oh" She finished when she saw Jack. She reached out and Jamie handed the Winter Spirit over.

By the time Jack realized what was going on he was surrounded by the guardians. He began to feel claustrophobic from the constant sound and the looming figures. Tooth saw this and drew him closer to her chest, scolding the others "Give him some space, can't you see he's stressed!" Sandy nodded and looked at Bunny and North. "What happened Jack?" Tooth asked.

It didn't take as long as Jack expected to relay his story to the others, and he was surprised by their reactions. Tooth looked worried, Sandy was confused, and North and Bunny were furious. "We have to hunt down Pitch and make him reverse it! If he won't then we will force him!" Bunny said, punching his open paw threatenly. "What if this is permanent! Jack can't stay this size forever!" Tooth cried, clutching an uncomfortable Jack to her chest protectively. He struggled out of her grasp and flew into the middle of the group, trying to get their attention.

"Guys." Jack called, trying to get them to listen, but they didn't hear him. They continued arguing about what they were gonna do to fix this, and what to do if they couldn't.

"Maybe we could check the library"

"We need to find Pitch!"

"What if he keeps shrinking!"

"Im sure there would be something about this in there."

"GUYS!" Jack shouted, sending an icy wind into their faces, effectively shutting them up.

"We have no idea how to fix this, but Pitch might not either. He was talking to me like he was gonna kill me, not shrink me. This may have been an accident. We know where Pitch's hideout is, so some of us can go check that out, while others check the library." Jack said. The guardians looked at him in surprise, but before they could say anything, Jack felt the sand on his skin again, dragging him into another nightmare. He was in a small dark space, and he could hear children laughing. He walked around and found himself in a snowy park surrounded by children having a snowball fight. Not just any children either. Jack could see Jamie and Sophie and all of their friends. Jamie can running towards him, but instead of hugging the Spirit or running into him, He just ran straight through.

It usually was uncomfortable to walked through, but this was excruciating. His heart broke when he realized none of them could see him. He felt like he had been punched in the gut multiple times. Then the scene changed. He was walking down that same park, but Jamie and his friends looked at him and he could see fear in their eyes. They were scared. Of him. Again, it felt like a knife was stabbed into his chest. He saw Sophie crying and Jamie backed away from him, tears in his eyes. Then the guardians were there. The looked at him in disgust.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed THEM." North said, gesturing to the children. Then the guardians began to fade, looking around in panic and crying out in fear and pain. Jack ran to them, but the second he reached them, they disappeared completely.

"No!" He cried, desperately looking around. He was back in the dark space, and then he was underwater again, but he wasn't alone. He saw Jamie, Sophie, and the Guardians all drowning, but he was just fine. He swam to them, but they sank too fast. The last thing he saw were Jamie's eyes, and they were full of hate and loathing.

Jack woke up and gasped for breath again. He was trembling again and curled in on himself. He felt a hand under him and a finger brushed against his back in a comforting motion. He raised his head and looked around. He was being held by Tooth again and they were in the sleigh. "Jack? What happened. What did you see?" She asked gently, raising him up onto her shoulder so she could hear him better. "They didn't believe in me anymore, you all hated me, and all of you- you-" He couldn't finish, he just curled in on himself again and Tooth moved him back to her lap so she could comfort him again.

"It's ok, we don't hate you. And the children still believe. We couldn't ever hate you Jack." She said softly. He nodded and stood up, stretching. He flew to the edge of the sleigh, letting the wind toss his hair, helping him relax. He suddenly felt the sharp pains again, causing him to fold over, trying to get them to go away. Then he was falling.

He didn't fall very far until he felt something fuzzy grab him, that was when he realized he was shrinking again. Bunny pulled him back into the sleigh and he heard the others gasp. He looked around and groaned. Now he went from the size of a pencil, to the size of a pen cap. He still held onto his staff, which had now shrunk with him.

"We have to fix this soon, else frostbite here might just get too small for us to see." Bunny remarked having to lean in to see Jack. Jack groaned again, then sat and resigned to wait on the long flight to the pole. He looked around and was surprised to see Jamie and Sophie on the sleigh with them. He hopped off of bunnies hand and flew to land on Jamie's shoulder.

"What are you gonna tell your Mom?" Jack asked, sitting by Jamie's ear so he could be heard.

"We told her we were staying at a friends house. That's kinda true, right?" Jamie said, forgetting Jack was on his shoulder when he shrugged. Jack quickly grabbed the fabric to avoid falling off.

"Hey! I'm sitting here!" Jack complained jokingly, then continued, "You could put it that way. We are your friends after all. Just not the kind of friends your Mom was probably thinking about." Jamie just nodded and laughed quietly, but then Jack could feel him tense up.

"Whats wrong?"

"What if we can't fix you? What if you just keep shrinking until we can't see you anymore?" Jamie asked, trying to turn and look at Jack, but Jack was too close and had to duck to avoid being hit by Jamie's head.

"Relax kiddo, we'll fix this." Jack said. They flew in silence until something crashed into the side of the sleigh.


	3. An eventful trip (and a breakthrough!)

The Sleigh jerked to the side and the violent motion threw Jack from Jamie's shoulder. He tumbled onto the seat next to Jamie, but quickly had to dart away from the group to avoid being smashed. He flew to the railing and clung on, watching and Black sand climbed up the far side of the sleigh. He heard Pitch laugh as he finally came into view.

"Pitch! Get over here and fight you shadow-sneaking rat!" Bunny shouts at Pitch, throwing one of his boomerangs. Pitch easily avoids it and continues laughing. "I see you are missing a certain spirit! I'm sorry to say, but, you might want to know that he is no more. I destroyed him at his lake!" Pitch sneered. "No!" Tooth said, acting upset. North looked at her confused, but then seemed to realize what she was doing and pretended to be stung by these words.

"You couldn't. Jack is stronger than you!" Jamie shouted, glaring at Pitch. "He will find a way to return and destroy you!" Pitch merely laughed and shot a blast of Black nightmare sand and Jamie. It almost reached him when it suddenly froze solid. Pitch tried again, but this time, the sand was slowly being pushed back at him. The sand exploded and Pitch was stunned. "That's not possible! Very well! I WILL destroy all of you!" Pitch said, and a large wave of Nightmare sand flew at them all. A bright light flashed between the guardians and the sand, and there was a blast of cold air.

Jack hovered in the gap, pointing his staff at the sand, Bright blue power blasting the sand back at Pitch. The explosion sent Pitch backwards and he stared in confusion. Bunny Threw a boomerang at Pitch, and Tooth flew at him. Sandy pulled out his whips and drew his arm back, preparing to strike. Right before all of their attacks hit, Pitch vanished into a passing cloud, leaving only a few grains of sand as evidence that he was there.

"Well apparently ya' still have the same amount of power." Bunny commented as Jack landed lightly on the rail of the sleigh.

"Yeah, but that wiped me out, so I guess I don't have the same endurance." Jack sighed and looked out over the edge as the sleigh began moving again.

"Maybe you should come back in the sleigh Jack, so you no blow away." North suggested, earning another sigh from Jack. He nodded reluctantly and flew to the back of the sleigh and found a small shaded corner. He leaned against the back of the sleigh and closed his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest.

He didn't sleep, but instead just thought about what he would do. He couldn't always be on his own in case he got attacked by another Nightmare, but He didn't think staying at any of the guardians houses was a good idea. He could get lost at the warren, stepped on at the pole, and didn't think Tooth would be able to help him much because she would be to busy directing her fairies.

He heard someone get up and move to sit near him, but he didn't look up. He sat there with his eyes closed, wishing he could be normal sized again. He felt the tingling again, but it was different. It didn't hurt. He heard a gasp next to him and looked up. He was growing. It stopped suddenly when he realized and he groaned, putting his head back down.

"Jack! What were you doing? It was working!" Jamie exclaimed, almost bouncing with the excitement. JAck was too tired to answer. He felt completely empty. He drifted into a light sleep as the sleigh continued. He woke when the sleigh suddenly stopped, almost sending him flying. He looked around and saw they had arrived at the pole. Sophie was still asleep, she had been the entire time, and the others were getting up. Bunny bent over and picked Sophie up, while Sandy hit her again with the dreamsand, ensuring that she wouldn't wake up.

Jack stood and flew over to land on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie didn't seem to notice as he stared around in wonder and awe. North laughed happily at the little boys reaction, then led them through a long hallway and into the globe room.

"You all must be tired! I have guest rooms down hall for you. Jamie, you will have to share with Sophie because i not expect many visitors." North said loudly. Jamie nodded sleepily, but Jack had a problem.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? And shouldn't we look _This_ up as soon as we can!" Jack said, gesturing at his shrunken self.

"Jack, we are all tired, and we wouldn't get much done like this." Tooth said.

"You can just sleep in our room like you did yesterday." Jamie said, turning his head to smile at the spirit.

"I call the window." Jack mumbled, then Jamie laughed and North showed them all to their rooms.

There were two beds on opposite sides of the room and a small window on one wall, letting in the soft orange light as the sun set behind the thin curtain of falling snow. The walls were a light gray and the roof was made of dark beams. Bunny followed them in and gently set Sophie on the bed on the far side of the room from the window, well _Tried_ to set her down. She clung onto his fur and he struggled to release himself from her iron grip.

"Crikey she's strong." He mumbled when he finally freed himself. Jack just laughed and flew to the window. Jamie came and opened it a little, letting in a soft breeze, but it chilled the room anyway.

"I'll just sleep outside on the window sill." Jack said, slipping under the window before Jamie could protest. He looked through and smiled as Jamie gave up and simply closed the window again. Jack felt much better as the cold surrounded him in its cold embrace. He created a small snow drift and collapsed into it, burrowing into the the cold fluff.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the skipped week, but school just started and I'm really busy. I have no free time to write! Thanks for all of the nice feedback and reviews! I know this isn't a very popular community to post new fanfic about anymore (Which is totally dumb, but, the movie did come out like 4 years ago XD) so thank you all for the views :D. I'm really enjoying this story so far, and if you have anything you want to see, go ahead and tell me. I'll see if i can fit it in somewhere! I have a lot I want to do, but I'm not sure whether I should save it for another story, or add it into this one! Anyway, thanks again for the wonderful feedback and views!**

 **BB out!**


	4. A Scary Encounter

He woke up and saw the window next to him was slightly opened, so he slipped through. Jamie and Sophie weren't inside, so Jack flew to the door. It was closed, but there was a small gap between the door and the floor, so Jack managed to squeeze through.

"Woah" Jack had to quickly fly back against the door as a large fluffy foot almost stepped on him. The yeti rushed by and Jack followed as quickly as he could. Yeti pushed through the door into the globe room, and Jack slipped through as it closed.

"... Pitch didn't know, so I doubt he would know how to reverse it!"

"Did anyone find anything in library?"

The guardians paced back and forth, Jamie and Sophie were nowhere to be seen. Jack flew around the room, looking around, then finally found what he was looking for. He saw Jamie hiding behind a pillar, looking around it at the arguing guardians. Jack flew towards him, but before he reached Jamie, something wrapped around his waist, jerking him backwards.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in surprise as his staff was ripped out of his hand by the momentum. Jamie must have heard him because he turned to look, eyes widening at something. Jack's staff hit Jamie in the shoulder and he grabbed it.

Jack struggled as he was pulled back into the shadows, hearing a familiar laugh.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted and ran towards him. The Guardians turned at his shout at ran towards the small group, shouting for Pitch to let Jack go. He felt himself being squeezed and a shout of pain escaped him. Everyone froze, and Jack's struggles continued to grow weaker as he drifted towards unconsciousness.

He heard shouting and suddenly felt the pressure vanish. He gasped as air rushed back into his starved lungs. He was still being held captive, but that didn't last long as he was suddenly thrown. He tumbled through the air, then landed on something cold and hard, but he realized he was surrounded by cold air.

He struggled to sit up, but his arms gave out underneath him. He collapsed and rolled onto his back. He looked up at the sky and smiled when he saw the moon. He felt the cold soak into his limbs and frost spread over his bruised ribs. The pain slowly disappeared, and as it did, he suddenly remembered why he was out there.

He sat up quickly and looked around. He was surrounded by snow, and he saw the workshop in the distance. He groaned when he remembered that Jamie had his staff, so he would have to walk.

He stumbled through the thick snow, his head still reeling from his attack. He wasn't sure how long it took, but he finally bumped into something. He glanced up and saw a tall wooden wall towering over him. It was then that he really missed his staff. He walked along the wall, relieved that the snow was frozen.

He approached the door, then groaned when he realized he couldn't open it. He let the cold refresh his aching limbs tried to think of another way in. He looked up and saw an open window, giving him an idea. He looked around and managed to find something to hold onto. He began to climb, surprised how easy it was. He managed to find some handholds and after 5 minutes of climbing, managed to drag himself onto the window sill. He climbed inside and stood up, leaning against the window frame as he looked around.

Pitch was gone, and the guardians were running around like Chickens with their heads cut off. They ran, and flew, around frantically, calling out his name. He tried waving his arms to get their attention, and he also shouted, but they didn't notice. He saw Jamie sitting on the couch, looking lost in thought. He was holding Jack's staff and staring at it. Jack looked down at the wall and saw a curtain going to the floor.

He grabbed it and swung himself down to the ground. He carefully made his way over to the couch, darting to the side every once and awhile to avoid getting stepped on. When he finally reached the couch, he realized the flaw in his plan.

"How am I supposed to reach him…" Jack mumbled, pacing back and forth. Jamie shuffled and swung his legs over the side, making Jack jump back to avoid being squashed. It was true that it wouldn't kill him, but it would be that enjoyable either. Jack managed to climb up Jamie's jeans and get on top of the couch.

He grabbed Jamie's arm and began to climb up to the boy's shoulder. He grabbed onto Jamie's hood as He stood suddenly.

"If Jack is around here, you guys are more likely to step on him then find him!" Jamie told the panicking guardians. They froze and looked at each other, realizing Jamie was right.

"At least he has his staff, he can protect himself just fine with that." Tooth said hopefully.

"Umm, Tooth. He doesn't have his staff. He dropped it when Pitch attacked him." Jamie said, holding it up.

"Oh, then he is dead. Completely dead." Jack commented lightly, then had to grab onto the hood again as Jamie jerked, looking around.

"Jack!" Jamie said, seeing the spirit on his shoulder. He grabbed Jack and held him infront of his face, as if checking to make sure he was real. Jamie was holding onto him a little to tightly, so Jack tried to push on the fingers. Jamie finally set him on his other palm, the same one that held Jacks staff.

Jack, gasped to get air back into his lungs as the guardians gathered around and Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the attention. He picked up his staff and twirled it around.

"What happened!"

"Where did you go?"

"What took ya' so long!"

And Sandy flashed signs above his head too quickly for anyone to see. Jack flung up his hands and tried to ward off the bombardment of questions.

"Look, Pitch must have thrown me out a window, because next thing I knew I was far from the workshop. I made my way back, climbed in through _That_ " He pointed at the window he climbed in through, " window, got to Jamie, and you guys know the rest. I couldn't exactly talk to you guys because you were running all over the place!" He finished, noticing their confused expressions.

They must have understood, because they backed off. When they took a step back, Jack felt a sharp pain in his chest. Ha gasped and pressed a hand to the the source, but it only worsened. He doubled over in pain and collapsed in Jamie's hand. The last thing he heard was Jamie calling his name before he was plunged into complete blackness.


	5. Missing

"Pitch! Stop this!" Jack yelled into the darkness, but he was pushed backward by an invisible force, Knocking him to the ground. He struggled to his feet again, but this time, when he got his balance, the ground disappeared from beneath him. He shouted as he fell, and landed in freezing water. He felt the cold liquid rush around him and it tossed him like a leaf.

He struggled against the current but felt himself being dragged down. Deeper into the abyss. He felt panic rise in his chest, then he realized. Pitch is using this fear to get stronger. Jack forced himself to stop struggling. He relaxed and smiled when he felt the darkness lighten slightly. Now he could no longer feel the water, and he heard voices around him, but they were distant.

He struggled to figure out what they were saying, but he couldn't figure it out. Right before he could hear them, the darkness swallowed him again, but this time, it wasn't so dark.

He heard voices again, but this time, he could also feel. He was on something warm, probably somebody's hand, but the heat bothered him. He needed something cold. He forced his eyes open and saw Jamie sitting back on the couch, looking worried, and the guardians were arguing loudly.

Jack grabbed his staff and struggled to sit up. Jamie looked down at him and a relieved smile spread across his face.

"You're awake!" He said, "What happened? It was different this time, at first, you acted like you did before, but then, it was almost as if the nightmare just stopped." Jack shook his head and struggled to stand, but he was too warm.

"Jamie, I need to cool down a bit. I just need to go outside or a least be near a window." Jamie nodded and quickly carried Jack over to the nearest window. He opened it and set Jack on the window sill. The cold wind tossed his hair and brought some snow to the winter spirit. Jack leaned against the wall and let the cold refresh his tired muscles.

After a few minutes, Jack felt completely better. He got to his feet and stretched. He lightly jumped into the air and flew around Jamie's head, Laughing.

"I see someone's feelin' better." Bunny Stood behind Jamie, smirking at Jack.

"You bet Cottontail," Jack said, then he shot a small bit of ice at the bunny, successfully getting him to chase him.

Jack spun around as he flew, only to look around in confusion when he couldn't see bunny. He almost immediately found out why when he flew into something fuzzy. Bunny quickly grabbed him victoriously.

"Aww, come on! Lemme go!" Jack said, struggling, but he couldn't escape.

"So, Frost lives." Came a familiar voice from a dark corner of the room. "Pitch! Show yer'self!" Bunny growled, releasing Jack and grabbing a boomerang. The other guardians gathered around and the kids stood behind them.

"But why would I do that? It's much more fun if you are unsure of yourselves. How can you protect the children and Frost from something you can't even see?" Pitch said, laughing quietly. Jack landed on Bunny's shoulder and gripped his staff, glancing around at all of the corners.

Sand rose from the darkness and formed a dark figure. Bunny shouted and lunged, causing Jack to fall off. Bunny chopped at the figure with a boomerang, but it just disintegrated. Jack stood on the ground, then realized his mistake when sand started wrapping itself around his ankles.

He shouted as he felt himself being dragged into darkness, but the guardians didn't seem to hear him. The last thing he could see was the guardians, unaware of his absence, standing in a circle around Jamie and Sophie.

"Well, I got what I came for. I'll pay you a little visit later." Pitch said in a pleasant voice, then Jack could hear nothing.

o00o North

"What did he mean 'got what he wanted'?" North asked, confused. The others shrugged, then bunny realized something.

"Where's Jack?"

Everyone looked around, slowly beginning to panic.

"Jack!"

"Frostbite?"

"Come on Jack! Where are you?"

They looked around but knew that Jack had his staff, so he would just fly up if he was there. Jack was gone.

"Pitch took him." Tooth said, defeated. She sunk to her knees and sandy came over and gave her a solemn pat on the back. North felt something burn in his chest and he felt an overwhelming anger. He was about to shout at some yetis to prepare the sleigh when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Jamie. He looked scared and sad, tears in his eyes. North knelt down to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We will find him, Jamie," North said, feeling in his heart that it was true. Jamie nodded slowly, then rushed forward and hugged him. North was happy to return the hug, then he stood and said confidently, "Get the sleigh."

O00o Jack

Jack was suddenly thrown into empty space. He tried to fly and barely saved himself from falling. He flipped to his feet and held his staff at the ready. He saw shadows surrounding him and heard a laugh echoing in the darkness. He spun around when he heard sand, then shouted when his staff was knocked from his grip.

He lunged after it but is disappeared into the shadows.

"Why bother Jack? There is no reason to fight me. They don't even know you are gone." Pitch said, stepping out of the shadows. Jack stepped back but was lifted into the air by sand, which pinned his arms to his side.

He struggled until he felt pain grow in his chest. Pitch laughed as the pain continued to grow. Jack looked down at his chest and saw the sand begin to surround him. He struggled to escape, but eventually, the sand overtook him, turning his vision black.

"Yes. Join me Jack. We will have so much _fun._ "


	6. The Storm (fixed again)

o00o Jamie

They flew in silence. Jamie was curled up in the back of the sleigh, sadness at the loss of his friend threatening to overtake him. He was holding back tears when he felt a small hand rest silently on his shoulder. He glanced up to see Sandy smiling at him warmly, trying to reassure him. Sandy sat next to the boy and gave Jamie a half hug.

"We'll find 'em mate. Don't you worry" Jamie felt Bunny sit on his other side and rest a paw on his other shoulder.

"Aye. don't worry. Jack wouldn't want us to feel sad! He would want us to stay positive!" North said, walking to pat Jamie on the shoulder as well. Jamie felt his sadness lessen, then he realized something kinda important.

"Wait. Who's steering the sleigh?"

o00o Jack

The darkness surrounded him. He felt sand pushing on him, almost crushing him. He felt a foreign presence enter his mind, whispering hateful thoughts. It filled his very being and his mind began to feel almost numb.

Who was he? He was Jack. No. Not Jack. He was… well, He didn't know who he was. The darkness slowly lessened, and he stumbled forward, finally standing on his own. He looked forward, directly at glowing golden eyes.

"Hello, Jack. are you ready to follow my directions?" Pitch said. Jack nodded. The voice, it was the same voice. It was direction. It was his reason for life.

o00o North

They flew to Burgess. That was Jack's home, and that was where they had beaten Pitch. When they arrived, they suddenly found out where the spirit must be. Their view was completely obstructed by a large, dense blizzard. The Sleigh slammed into the ground and the guardians jumped out.

"Jack must be here, but how could he do this at his size? And why would he?" Tooth commented, looking around at the harsh snow.

"Let's split up. We have better chance of finding Jack." North said. Bunny went with Sandy, Tooth went with a large group of her fairies, and North went with Jamie. They stumbled in the white out, and a wall suddenly appeared in front of them. They stood next to it to let it protect them from some of the snow.

They peered out from their shelter, looking for anyone, even the others, but it was useless.

"I hope the others are faring better than we are," Jamie mumbled, shivering in the cold.

o00o Sandy

Their tiny group marched through the snow in silence. They looked all over, but couldn't see any sign of the lost winter spirit. Sandy had his back turned on Bunny when he heard a sudden yelp. He whipped around but saw nothing. No Bunny. Sandy walked forward and found Bunny encased in a hollow dome of ice.

Bunny scratched and threw everything he had at the barrier, but it was no use. Sandy attempted to get through as well, but getting the same result. As Bunny watched, a thin figure seemed to materialize out of the storm. There was a flash of red from under a dark gray hood and then a dull blue light shot at the Guardian of dreams. Sandy seemed to be pushed through the wall into the dome.

Now they were both stuck. Bunny stared at the spirit that had trapped them. Dark gray hair, pale skin, and deep red eyes peered out from under an almost black hoodie. A long staff was held in their hand, but then the figure disappeared as soon as they had shown up.

o00o Tooth

Tooth tried to fly for a while, but eventually, the wind became too strong. Her fairies grabbed onto her as she forced her way through the storm. Baby Tooth chirped in worry, but Tooth just smiled reassuringly at her and continued. They had to find Jack. She heard nothing but the roaring wind, and it sounded almost like it was crying.

She continued into the whiteness when she felt a blast of cold hit her from behind. Her wings were frozen to her back. She gasped and spun around but saw only the snow. The wind began to blow harder and she was forced to take a few steps back, right into a wall. The ice came again from nowhere and froze her to the wall. Baby Tooth was the only one who could escape, and she was blown away by the storm.

o00o Jamie

North was muttering something under his breath in Russian. Jamie struggled to see into the wall of snow. Something came flying out of the storm and barely missed North. He jumped and pulled out his swords.

"You're a long way from the pole Old Man." Said a familiar voice, but it was full of malice and scorn. A thin figure seemed to form from the snow and an achingly familiar spirit stepped into their shelter. It was Jack, but instead of feeling relieved, Jamie actually felt scared. His eyes were the color of blood and his hair was a dirty gray. The hoodie was a very dark gray and it made his pale skin seem even paler. He was his normal height as well.

"Jack? What are you doing?" Jamie said, stepping back from his best friend. Jack just sneered and pointed his staff at Jamie."Stay out of this kid unless you want to find out what it's like to be a Popsicle."

Jamie was shocked. Jack just threatened him? North pushed him back and stood between him and Jack.

"Jack. This isn't you. You care for Jamie, and you care for us. We are your Family." Jack just scowled took a step forward.

"I don't have, or need, a family. Why would you care anyway? You left me alone for 300 years and you expect me to believe that you suddenly care?" Jack laughed and it sent shivers down Jamie's spine.

"Well, I don't. The others have already been dealt with. You are the last one North." Jack sneered, then he stepped back into the snow storm, disappearing.

"Now. Let's finish this, shall we."

* * *

 **Why Jack why! I love this story so far, so i'm posting this chapter a little early! There will probably be another 4-5 chapters after this. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! If you guys have any ideas for stories you want to see later, go ahead and PM me or leave a review! Anyway, that's it for this short AN.**

 **PS:**

 **If there is any repeated lines, fanfiction glitched out for me and put some lines, even whole paragraphs, multiple times.**

 **BB out!**


	7. The Final confrontation

The storm blew even stronger than before and Jack disappeared in a flurry of snow. North stood with his swords drawn, peering through the snow. A bright light flashed through the air and hit North's right hand, knocking one sword out of his grasp and into the snow. North spun around and saw a figure through the snow.

He struggled towards it and disappeared into the storm. Jamie was becoming very frightened, and he was shivering violently. A cruel laugh could be heard through the storm and Jamie backed against the wall. Jack suddenly appeared in front of the child, his hood up and his red eyes glowing.

"You wanna have a little _fun,_ Jamie?" He mocked, stepping closer. Then he swung his staff around and Jamie closed his eyes, waiting to die. Nothing happened. Jamie cracked one eye open and saw Jack looking at his staff in confusion. He swung it again, but nothing happened.

He shot at the wall next to Jamie and tried to drag it across to him, but the second it was pointing at any part of Jamie, the ice just stopped.

"What happened? What did you do?" Jack snarled, Flicking his staff at Jamie but getting nothing. Jamie's eyes widened in realization.

"You can't hurt me because you care too much. My friend, Jack Frost, won't let you." Jamie said, startling Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost!"

"No, you're not. Jack wouldn't cause a storm like this, and he wouldn't hurt his friends. You cause pain and fear, while he brings fun and helps people!"

Jamie's words seemed to hit Jack like a physical object. He stumbled back as Jamie continued, then finally sunk to his knees and gripped his head like his was in pain.

"Get. Out." Jamie was confused then. Who was Jack talking to?

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jack screamed now, and everything became deathly still. The snow stopped and silence covered to battered town like a thick blanket. Frost began to creep out from Jack's shaking form and Jamie saw the hoodie seem to lighten.

"Jack?" Jamie took a hesitant step forward, but a cool breeze pushed him gently back to the wall. Jack began to shake his head slightly and seemed to fold in on himself, screaming. North staggered towards them, and the snow began to melt around the group.

There was a sudden explosion of black sand, and everything became a dull gray color. In the one clean spot knelt Jack.

His hair was white, his skin pale, and his hoodie a soft light blue. He gasped like he had been under water and sat down, head resting on his knees.

"Jack?" Jamie said again, quiet in the sudden silence. Jack's head jerked up and stared at Jamie for a few seconds. Jamie smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly when he saw his friend was back. Jack was surprised by the sudden 'attack', then hugged him back.

"Are you ok Jamie? Did I hurt you?" Jack asked, pushing Jamie back so he could look for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Your back! And you're normal sized again!" Jamie said, hugging the winter spirit again.

Three forms approached the group, as well as a fourth, much smaller one. Baby tooth flew to Jack and settled into his hood while Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth joined North. Jack got shakily to his feet and walked to the group.

"I'm sorry guys. I don't really remember all of it, but I know I hurt you." Jack looked down at his feet. A small hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sandy smiling at him. He didn't even bother with dream sand and just gave Jack a hug. The other guardians joined in.

"We know you didn't mean it Frostbite. Now I know not to get on yer bad side." Bunny said with a slight smile, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"We will always be here to help you, Jack." Tooth said hugging him again.

"Yes. All of us are here for you Jack. We are your friends and your Family." North added, patting him on the back.

"Wait. Wheres Sophie?"

"Oh no. Snow-globe!"

* * *

 **Review if you want more on this story, but for now, this is the end!** **I might write a one-shot about what happens later with Sophie! Sorry it's kind of a shorter ending, but I ran out of this to put in this final chapter! And again, sorry for the repeation in the previous chapter! Fanfiction glitched and added in a bunch of code in the middle and I tried to get rid of as much as I could!**

 **BB Out!**


	8. AN (Update)

Have a new ROTG story! It is called Somewhere to go home to and will be updated on Saturdays :D (For people in totally diff time zones, 1 day later than 1 small problem was usually updated :D or tomorrow)


End file.
